More Than This
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Duh cantik, kalau aku tak ingat bahwa ini demi kamu, rasanya meja ini sudah kulempar ke arahnya saat dia merangkulmu ke pelukannya. Tapi ingatan itu membekas tak mau hilang sayangku. /Canada X Fem!Prusia, Nyotalia!PruHun, Brotherly America and Canada/


**A/N:**

**Mestinya saya lagi riweh ngurusin kalender yang konsepnya diinjek injek sama si 'tuan besar'. Mestinya saya lagi nagih ilustrasi buat cover. Tapi, saya malah dengan santainya ngetik fict ini ditengah deras hujan diluar jendela kantor. Masa bodoh sama kalender dan cover! Lalalala~ /plak contoh author ga bener**

**Oke, jadi ini songfict dadakan yang pasti berantakan, typo, OOC, dan ga nyambung antara lirik sama paragrafnya.**

**Gitu aja, selamat menikmati~**

_Big bro Matt, this is for you with all of my love.  
_

* * *

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_

"Lho kamu adiknya Amerika, kan? Ngapain sendirian disini? Yang lain sudah pulang lho."

Kamu bisa mendengarku? Diantara sekian banyaknya negara di muka bumi. Kamu. Yang bahkan sudah tak ada di peta. Apa karena kamu juga mengerti tajamnya kalimat,

"Siapa kamu?"

Aku bodoh karena mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu dari kepalaku. Aku tahu siapa kamu.

"Aku Prusia."

Demi maple, suara lembut dan senyum cantikmu rasanya akan sulit hilang dari otakku.

* * *

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu

More Than This © One Direction

Song Fiction "More Than This" © Sakurazaka Ohime

_**~More than this~**_

"_And as you close your eyes tonight, I pray that you will see the light, That's shining from the stars above,"_

* * *

_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_

Aku terus menatap pintu besar diseberang ruangan. Melewati sosok seluruh personifikasi negara yang tampak memudar. Karena pikiran membawa mataku melewati dinding dan pintu itu. Membawaku pada kamu yang menunggu diluar sana. Kamu yang sudah tak ada di bola dunia. Karenanya tak bisa ke ruangan tempatku berada.

* * *

_I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,_

Kutatap kursi didepanku. Alat makan masih ada disitu. Aku masih tak percaya kamu tadi ada di kursi itu. Kamu sudah pergi bermenit-menit yang lalu. Tapi ingatan itu membekas tak mau hilang sayangku.

Ah, maaf aku tak sopan padamu. Tak tahan aku ingin memanggilmu begitu kala kuingat wajah cemberutmu tadi di pintuku.

"Aku lapar. Hungaria membuatku menunggu satu jam lebih, kutinggal saja cowok bodoh itu."

Kamu mencemoohnya dan melewatiku yang terpaku. Masuk menuju dapur. meninggalkanku yang bertanya dalam hati, 'Darimana kamu tahu rumahku?'

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat matamu berkilau bak anak kecil dan berseru,

"Uwaa.. Enak banget pancakenya! Ternyata masa-masa kamu jadi koloni si Inggris ga bikin lidahmu mati rasa."

Haha.. Iya cantik, saat itu lidahku sudah mencecap masakan papa Perancis lebih dulu. Jadi aku tahu, tidak seperti kakakku yang malang itu.

Kau tahu? Papa Perancis juga menurunkan lidah gombalnya padaku. Mukamu memerah saat kujawab pertanyaan "Boleh aku tambah?" darimu dengan lembutnya bahasa papa.

"_Oui, mon amour."_

Tersadar membuatku kaku saat menaruh piring berisi pancake baru didepanmu. Kamu hanya menunduk malu dan mulai melahap porsi keduamu.

Keheningan itu tidak mengenakan. Aku berterimakasih pada siapapun yang meneleponmu, tapi kutarik ucapanku saat kutahu itu 'si cowok bodoh' seperti katamu.

Komunikasi kalian yang kurang dari semenit membuatmu beranjak.

"Terimakasih ya."

Katamu ceria sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkanku sendiri didapur. Kenapa kamu bisa sesenang itu dengan beberapa kata darinya? Kenapa bukan keberadaanku? Kuharap Tuhan mendengar rintihanku.

* * *

_And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

Natal masih seminggu, tapi aku disini. Didepan rumahmu. Tertunduk bersemu. Aku menyesal kenapa tak mendapat keberanian dihadapan wanita. Padahal aku mantan koloni dua negara romansa.

"Natal nanti.. Pancake dirumahku.."

Demi burger kakakku, kamu terlalu awesome—seperti katamu—karena bisa mendengar suaraku yang mirip bisikan itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan kesana! Oh! Aku harus ajak Hungaria juga supaya dia tahu kalau pancake buatanmu itu enak banget!"

Kuharap kau tak sadar aku berjengit mendengar nama laki-laki itu kau sebut. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu di malam kudus. Tapi tak apalah, asal kau datang dengan senyum dan tawamu. Senyum yang sanggup menebalkan keberadaanku yang tipis.

* * *

_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,_

Hatiku ngilu. Itu yang kurasakan saat melihat dia menggendongmu ala pengantin, mendudukkanmu di kursi taman dan berlutut didepanmu. Membalut kakimu yang membiru dengan hati-hati sambil menggerutu.

"Makanya jangan lari-lari, udah tau pake _high heels_."

Kau hanya mengutuk cepat dalam bahasamu. Kejadian ini sepele. Sama sepelenya dengan alasan pertengkaran papa Perancis dan kak Inggris. Tapi rasanya ada yang salah. Kenapa dia selalu ada untukmu? Kenapa dia yang selalu disisimu? Kenapa dia yang mendapat semua perubahan ekspresimu? Curang.

Ah, mestinya tadi aku temani kakakku nonton film horor saja. Daripada mencari kado natal untukmu kalau kejadian ini yang harus ku tonton sebagai gantinya. Toh menyebalkannya sama saja.

* * *

_If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?_

Rapat terakhir tiga hari sebelum natal. Menyebalkan. Sama menyebalkannya dengan personifikasi lain yang tidak menganggapku ada. Kakakku selalu bilang,

"Kanada, bicaralah lebih keras!"

Memang dengan bicara lebih keras saja mereka pasti menyadari keberadaanku? Kau saja masih kesulitan. Lagipula untuk apa aku berubah. Selain kau, ada dia. Dia yang juga bisa mendengar dan menyadari keberadaanku.

Tapi kalau bicara lebih keras akan membuatnya berpaling dari laki-laki itu dan mengeluarkanku dari neraka kesepian, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya. Pertanyaannya, akankah?

* * *

'_Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,_

Saat kamu menyapaku setelah rapat, rasa penasaranku memuncak. Kutanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu padamu,

"Kenapa kamu menyadari keberadaanku sementara yang lain enggak?"

Aku membayangkanmu yang tertawa. Tapi yang kudapati adalah tautan di alismu dan suara penuh rasa sebal dari bibirmu,

"Mereka yang ga awesome! Kau ada disana bersama mereka sepanjang waktu, tapi tidak menyadarinya! Buta atau bagaimana sih mereka itu!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Tuhan, rasanya aku bisa melayang.

"Mungkin, juga karena aku merasa kau mirip denganku. Kita ada, tapi mereka tak menganggap kita nyata. Dalam hal ini, karena aku sudah tak ada di peta dan kau, karena tak mengeluarkan suara."

Kumakichi, kau kulepas dulu tak apa, kan? Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya saat itu.

Cantik, wajahmu tertawa, tapi senyummu miris terluka. Aku senang kau menyelamatkanku dari jurang kesepian, tapi aku lupa kau juga sendirian.

Langkahku yang baru satu senti terhenti saat kau menoleh pada suara 'si cowok bodoh' yang datang menghampiri. Kau ucapkan salam dengan ceria dan pergi. Meninggalkanku yang rasanya kembali bersahabat dengan transparansi.

* * *

_And when I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,_

Lagi. Kusesali pergi hari ini. Kak, kenapa harus burger sih? Aku jadi harus melihat hal menyebalkan lagi.

Aku menatapmu melewati kaca restoran cepat saji. Kamu terlihat tersiksa dengan dinginnya cuaca. Kulihat kamu tak memakai syal dan jaket kebangganmu. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau lakukan itu dan sepertinya lelaki disebelahmu juga berpikiran sama denganku.

Aku sudah setengah berdiri untuk memberikan jaketku padamu. Tapi apa yang terjadi detik berikutnya membuatku terduduk lagi.

Laki-laki berkuncir itu melepas syalnya dan mengalungkannya dilehermu. Duh cantik, kalau aku tak ingat bahwa ini demi kamu, rasanya meja ini sudah kulempar ke arahnya saat dia merangkulmu ke pelukannya.

* * *

_My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
Prayin',_

Sekarang aku disini. Keluar dari toko membawa sebotol sirup. Berharap melihat senyummu di tengah sucinya natal. Tapi kamu disana. Bersamanya. Bercumbu mesra dibawah _mistletoe_ yang menggantung tak tahu apa-apa.

Berbalik dan menjauh. Tak kusangka refleksku sebagus itu. Dadaku sakit tapi kakiku bisa membawaku menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tuhan, haruskah aku berpasrah dan menyerah? Aku tak mau Tuhan. Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan seperti dulu membakar ibukota kakakku. Tuhan, berikan wanita itu untukku.

* * *

_I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,_

Aku berjalan dan belum terlalu jauh dengan pemandangan yang membuat benci menggelegak. Di kejauhan kulihat pemuda berambut keemasan dan berkacamata. Tak perlu berpikir, aku tahu itu siapa.

"Hei Kanada! Pas banget, aku baru beli game! Kita bi—"

Wangi burger merangsek masuk saat kubenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

_"Matt? What happened? Are you 'kay?"_

Tidak kak. Aku hancur.

Kenapa aku tak bisa berkata-kata? Kenapa aku selemah ini? TUHAN, AKU SENDIRIAN! Kau berikan dia sesaat, lalu mengambilnya lagi! Ambil saja Tuhan, aku tak mengapa! Tapi berikan aku kekuatan untuk sekedar berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah bersamaku."

* * *

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

Disamping sikapnya yang tak bisa mengeja situasi. Aku tahu kakakku menyayangiku. Dia tak keberatan kausnya habis sebagai pelampiasan rasa cengeng adiknya. Tepukan di kepalaku dan ucapannya membuktikan itu,

"Matt, kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan dia. Aku bisa menjadikannya kado natal untukmu."

Kak, kuharap tadi aku tak mendengar nada serius di kalimatmu. Terakhir kali kudengar dengan nada seperti itu beberapa saat sebelum bom atom jatuh di Nagasaki dan Hiroshima.

Dan kak, hentikan tatapan tajam matamu padanya. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, dia sudah tergeletak diatas salju sekarang. Aku tahu, Texas membantumu melihat dalam remang dan membuat jarak bukan masalah.

Ya kak, aku tahu. Dengan KEKUATAN dan KEBESARANmu kau bisa mengambilnya paksa. Tapi aku tak mau keterpaksaan cintanya. Bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya ingin dia disampingku, memberi arti hidupku. Dan, tidak kak, aku tak bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain. Karena dia satu-satunya dihatiku.

.

.

Karena aku lebih dari sekedar pecundang yang tergantung padamu kak.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yak, ending yang sangat tidak elit sekali, maafkan aku bigbro Matt ;_; Aku gak bisa meluk kamu jadi biar Big bro Al aja ya yang meluk..**

**Okey, Fict ini saya tulis disaat kecanduan One Direction jadi so yeah begitulah.. **

**Silakan review, komen, atau cuma nulis "Apaan ene? Suram gajelas" juga gapapa, asal jangan flame ya :3 Flamenya buat bakar sate aja lebih enak.**

**One word, please?**


End file.
